


Orgasm Giggles

by Night_Kopi



Category: Free!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Kopi/pseuds/Night_Kopi
Summary: “One time an orgasm hits Rin super hard and he goes so over sensitive and twitchy that he accidentally kicks Sousuke off the bed. Cue Sousuke on the floor, still with an erection, and Rin on the bed, tears in his eyes and beet red in the face with embarrassment but laughing like crazy, and still squirming and clenching his thighs together in aftershocks. :D”





	Orgasm Giggles

All the way from neck kisses to getting his hole pounded, Rin was waiting for his orgasm. 

For his balls to tighten, and finally feel the sweet release of his spunk freeing itself. Paired with his loud, powerful moans and his lovable hole tightening around the thick rod in him, Sousuke would soon follow with a final thrust.

No matter how many times it happened, it was such an amazing experience for Rin and could be more powerful than other times. This time was exactly one of those amazing moments but would end in with a different tone.

—

The teal eyed man was in the zone. His balls slapping against Rin’s ass repeatedly as he looked for the “sweet spot”. Unfortunately, the position he was in wasn’t giving him the right access, but he did know the one that would and give them both a wonderful experience.

Quickly, Sousuke pulled out and grabbed Rin’s ankles to push them and leave the red-haired males heels on his shoulders instead of the legs wrapping around his waist. 

Sousuke let his right hand let go of the ankle and grab his dick to position it into the love cave.

“Ngh! Hurry up and put it back in, idiot!” Rin moaned out as he let his left hand squeeze his leaking cock and let his right hand fondle his right nipple. 

He got what he wanted, as Sousuke once again grabbed the ankle to put it back in position on his shoulder before giving one, hard thrust that sent a loud slap in the room. A moan spilled out of Rin’s mouth as he tried to cover it to not give Sousuke the satisfaction.

This was it for Rin, it was coming and he was just so ready. With one loud moan of Sousuke’s name, Rin arched his back and he pushed his legs forward as his seed shot out. The red-eyed man was still coming down from his high to process the loud thump and pained moan that followed him orgasming. But just in a few seconds, he had realized Sousuke hadn’t finished in him or that he wasn’t on the bed. Rin shot up from where he was laying to see strong legs still on the bed, but the owner off of the bed. 

Rin’s face burned as he realized he had kicked Sousuke off the bed. He crawled forward to see his love on the floor looking shocked, but as soon he saw Rin peaking a look, his shock turned into a smile and laughed. 

“Eh? It is not funny you jerk!”, Rin yelled and reached behind him to throw a pillow at the giggling mess on the floor. 

Sousuke leaned up to his sit on his elbows and spoke through giggles. “Sorry, you are just so cute.” 

Rin growled at the words as his face heated even more and instead of refuting or making a comment, he promptly crawled out of the bed and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. 

“Wait, I didn’t even get to finish. Rin?”

This time he did receive a reply, which was the sound of water running which told Sousuke he messed up. Important life lesson kids, never laugh at your love no matter what, especially if they are an emotional shark who kicked you off the bed because the dick was that good.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is some lewds that were supposed to be done back in February! I finally finished it, and like I have said before, smut is not my strong area so I apologize if it was awkward. 
> 
> I know I didn't follow the prompt exactly, and that's because I mixed it with another on accident, and I lost the prompt when I finished. But I hope it is still good. 
> 
> Leave any questions, comments, and criticism as it is appreciated and welcomed!


End file.
